Praying for Daylight
by sapphiretwilight
Summary: She loved him, and he loved her...or so she thought. When Edge turns against her, who will Lita turn to? Based on the January 9th episode of RAW. On hold.
1. Chapter 1

**Praying for Daylight**

**Chapter 1**

**Description: **She loved him, and he loved her...or so she thought. When he turns on her, who will Lita turn to? Based on RAW 1/9/2006.

**Disclaimer: **Never owned them. Never have, never will. Sigh.

**Distribution:** Also posted on StrictlyLita. Please e-mail to ask for additional distribution.

**Author's Note:** After all these one-shots, I've decided to try a long series...here I go. There may be some details that aren't really true, but this _is_ a fic. ;)

* * *

She never really wanted to do it. 

Live? On television? Who was he kidding? The whole incident with her ex-boyfriend Matt Hardy had been bad enough, but having her private life showcased on live television was even worse.

Sure, she loved Adam. There had been a time when she thought she loved Matt, and even Jeff once. But she'd slowly grown to view Jeff as nothing more than a lovable friend and protective "brother." As for Matt, well, they were civil towards each other when they happened to meet, and that was that. She had to admit it was better than seeing the hurt she caused Matt to go through...and all because of her relationship with Adam, better known to the world as Edge.

Adam.

She loved him, she really did. But what he did tonight really got on her nerves. Without asking her, he'd gotten Vince to agree to let them have sex on live television. Vince had told her bluntly that if she wanted to keep her job, she was to go along with the storyline.

Something was up. Adam had always been adamant about keeping their off-screen relationship just that: off-screen. He had hated what they had to go through with Matt, and both had agreed to follow the writers' stories for WWE while maintaining their relatioship off-screen. So it had been a surprise to see him tonight. He'd dragged their off-screen relationship on stage...literally.

She had never been so glad to see Ric Flair in her life. But when Adam struck back at the man, she quickly slipped on some clothes, hoping to slip away quietly while he was distracted. Unfortunately, she hadn't been successful, as Adam had done some serious damage to Flair.

Then John Cena came running out. He and Lita had always been friends, and she knew that John was being incredibly careful when he executed the FU on her. Though it looked real, she didn't hurt that much, as he was careful not to handle her too roughly.

What she didn't expect was Adam to stand idly by instead of trying to help her.

She also hadn't expected what had happened backstage. As soon as she'd started to head towards her and Adam's locker room, John had caught up with her, apologizing profusely for any harm he might have inflicted. Lita had assured him repeatedly that she was fine, chuckling inwardly at the sincerity on Cena's face.

Lita then continued on her way down the hallway to the locker room. Her right hand reached to open the door. As she pushed it open, she saw something that made her heart break.

Adam, _her _Adam, _her _WWE Champion, was deep in a kiss with none other than the Women's Champion...Trish Stratus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Praying for Daylight**

**Chapter 2**

**Description: **She loved him, and he loved her...or so she thought. When he turns on her, who will Lita turn to? Based on RAW 1/9/2006.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

_In the previous chapter..._

Lita then continued on her way down the hallway to the locker room. Her right hand reached to open the door. As she pushed it open, she saw something that made her heart break.

Adam, _her _Adam, her WWE Champion, was deep in a kiss with none other than the Women's Champion...Trish Stratus.

* * *

Lita gasped, the sound alerting Adam and Trish to her presence. But instead of looking guilty, Adam looked...satisfied. His trademark smirk appeared across the face she'd come to know and love, and the arms that had been wrapped around her minutes ago in the ring were now wrapped around Trish. The blonde diva's hands were resting on the Canadian's chest, and Lita noted with anger that the smears of lipstick on Adam's lips and cheeks matched the shade of lipstick on Trish's lips perfectly.

Adam looked at her with no trace of remorse in his eyes, "Hi, babe."

"Babe? BABE! How can you call me babe after making out with _her_?" Amy seethed, beginning to see red.

"Hey, hey, hey...c'mon honey, you didn't really expect me to go around with a girlfriend like you, do ya?"

Now she was really mad. Scratch that...she was _livid_,_ irate_, absolutely _furious_.

"I left Matt for you!" she screamed, never minding that Trish was now caressing Adam's shoulders.

"And now I'm leaving you for Trishy," Adam replied calmly, his hands sliding all over Trish's body.

"So that's how it is, huh, Trish? You sleep your way into the company, then you sleep your way around the locker room?" Amy spat at the woman, contempt shooting out like daggers from her hazel eyes.

In one quick movement, Adam removed his arms from around Trish's waist. Lita didn't even have time to react. One second he was coming towards her; the next, she felt the punch and was lying on the floor.

"Don't you _ever_ talk that way to my woman, hear?" Adam yelled. "She's ten times the woman you are. I got what I wanted with you, and it's time for me to move on to better things."

Lita gasped, her eyes widening in shock. Was this really Adam talking? The Adam she'd known and loved for the past months? He'd cheated on her and was now breaking up with her in a way that was so much more worse than when Matt had left her. No, this wasn't the Adam she knew...the Adam she knew would never have done this. The Adam she knew was gone...gone in Edge's obsession with the championship belt, with being "Mr. Money in the Bank."

"Li, sweetheart...you don't really expect the WWE Champion to stay with a diva who doesn't even wrestle, do you? Besides, it's only right. The perfect couple: Trish Stratus, the Women's Champion, and Edge, the WWE Champion. Together at last..." he smirked devilishly down at Trish's face, pulling her close for a kiss.

Lita didn't hear the rest. She was already running down the hallway, tears streaming down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Praying for Daylight**

**Chapter 3**

**Description: **She loved him, and he loved her...or so she thought. When he turns on her, who will Lita turn to? Based on RAW 1/9/2006.

**Disclaimer: **Never owned them. Never have, never will. Sigh.

**Distribution:** E-mail to ask.

**Author's Note:** These reviews are great...thanks to all!

* * *

_In the previous chapter..._

"Li, sweetheart...you don't really expect the WWE Champion to stay with a diva who doesn't even wrestle, do you? Besides, it's only right. The perfect couple: Trish Stratus, the Women's Champion, and Edge, the WWE Champion. Together at last..." he smirked devilishly down at Trish's face, pulling her close for a kiss.

Lita didn't hear the rest. She was already running down the hallway, tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

As Lita ran through the hallways and past various locker rooms, she felt the stares from numerous stagehands as well as backstage workers. Ignoring them, she continued running until she found the room she was looking for. She reached out and knocked gently, trying to compose herself and catch her breath. A few moments later, John Cena opened the door, finding the redhead standing in his doorway with red-rimmed eyes and tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Cena's immediate reaction was to pull the redhead into his room, closing the door lest someone pass by and wonder what was going on. He instinctively felt that whatever it was, it had something to do with the WWE Champion. He'd always hated Edge, not only because of the title, but because of the way he'd treated Lita recently. John knew that the couple had really been in love, but Adam's obsession withbeing "Mr. Money in the Bank"soon led him to ignore Lita. While she had loved Adam, Lita had been uncomfortable with the Live Sex segment andhad been forced to go through it because of the storyline. The various displays she and Edge put on were mainly ideas that had come from Edge himself. John knew that Lita hated having her relationship broadcast on national television; after all, she was a very private person and didn't like her personal relationships being publicized like that. But Edge had believed that the storylines would improve his standing among the fans, and had ignored Lita's pleas to keep their relationship private. But that wasn't his concern now...his primary concern nowwas to comfort the redhead.

"What's wrong, Red? You alrite?" John reached out with his thumb, gently wiping the redhead's tears away.

"A-Adam...H-he's been w..with _Trish_ all this t-time..." Lita whimpered, barely able to get the words out through her tears.

John's eyes widened with shock, then narrowed with anger. How dare he? How dare Edge cheat on Lita--beautiful, talented, fiery Lita--with Trish Stratus, who'd slept her way through the roster? He reached out and pulled Lita close, wrapping his strong arms around her. She was so fragile, so sensitive, so different from the persona she gave off on television. Right now, she looked so vulnerable, so ready to shatter that he was almost afraid she would at any moment.

"Shhh...babygirl, don't cry."

"Is it something I did? Something I said? Am I just not pretty enough? Not good enough for him?"

"No, sweetheart...you're absolutely perfect. You're gorgeous, smart, sweet, spunky...you're way better than Trish. Adam is a jerk for even thinking twice about you."

"It hurts, John...it hurts so bad," Lita cried, her tears soaking Cena's jersey.

"I know, babygirl...I know." John whispered, holding her close and rubbing her back gently with her hands. After a few moments, he pulledback slightlyand looked down into her eyes...her lovely hazel eyes. "I'm here, Li...cry all you want, 'cause I'm here for you."

Lita smiled faintly, her hazel eyes locking with his blue ones. She looked at his jersey, biting her lip. "Your shirt's all tear-stained now, John...I'm sorry."

John chuckled, reaching a hand up to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. "That's alrite, hon...cry all you want. Just know...I'll always be here for you no matter what."

Lita buried her head against John's chest again as she felt a fresh torrent of tears come. "Th-thanks, John...th-thank you so much."

John kissed her forehead gently, rubbing his hand on her back soothingly. "No problem, Li...no problem at all."

Over her head, his eyes narrowed angrily.

Edge was going to pay.

Edge was going to pay, big time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Praying for Daylight**

**Chapter 4**

**Description: **She loved him, and he loved her...or so she thought. When he turns on her, who will Lita turn to? Based on RAW 1/9/2006.

**Disclaimer: **Never owned them. Never have, never will. Sigh.

**Distribution:** E-mail to ask.

**Author's Note:** If you saw the review by **qtea-angel**, well, she read my mind! There's a flashback in this chapter that I hope you'll all like.

* * *

_In the previous chapter..._

Lita buried her head against John's chest again as she felt a fresh torrent of tears come. "Th-thanks, John...th-thank you so much."

John kissed her forehead gently, rubbing his hand on her back soothingly. "No problem, Li...no problem at all."

Over her head, his eyes narrowed angrily.

Edge was going to pay.

Edge was going to pay, big time.

* * *

Lita sighed, leaning against John ever so slightly. How did everything get out of hand so fast? Things had changed so much over the past few years...her relationship with Matt, the storyline with Kane, her affair with Adam...and her friendship with John Cena. 

John.

He was the only stable thing in her life right now. Ever since Jeff had left for TNA, she'd felt empty. There had been no guy to laugh with, no guy to talk to, no friend to hang out with. John could never replace Jeff, nobody could, but he had already become so special to her over the past few months. She smiled a little, remembering...

* * *

_**FLASHBACK: **RAW October 31, 2005_

"Who the HELL do they think they are?" Adam Copeland yelled, throwing his towel down on the bench of his locker room. Lita, fresh out of the shower, looked at him questioningly.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Who am I talking about? WHO ELSE? Lita, do you REALIZE what I've gotta do for Taboo Tuesday?"

"Oh...that." Lita's forehead crinkled with worry as she reached for him. "Sweetie, listen..."

Adam yanked his hand out of reach, running his hand through his hair furiously. "Why should it be left up to the FANS who to choose for my match? MY MATCH, Li! It should be on MY terms, not on someone else's. The fans shouldn't determine who I face...I should be the only one to decide that."

Lita sighed, "Hon, look...it does get the fans more involved."

"Involved? _Involved_? Lita, what is the matter with you? They've gotten involved enough, booing instead of CHEERING--"

"Adam, sweetheart--"

Suddenly, Adam's hand reached out and pushed Lita roughly. Caught off balance, she stumbled, bumping her head against the wall.

"Don't you EVER, and I mean _EVER_, interrupt me again," he snarled, eyes dripping with anger.

Lita looked wide-eyed at the man she loved..at the man who was supposed to love her.

"Get out...just get out of here, Lita. I can't take this right now."

Lita fled the locker room, her eyes filling quickly with tears. Finding a corner where she wouldn't be bothered, she sat down on the floor, buried her head in her hands and let the tears flow, unmindful of her surroundings...until she heard footsteps. They got louder and louder, and whoever it was knelt down in front of her. She could feel the person's gaze, and tried to stop crying lest he or she wonder what was going on. Through the curtain of red hair hanging over her face, she could see it was a wrestler, but apart from that, she couldn't see much else. Her curiosity finally got the better of her, and she lifted her head, brushing away her hair to meet the eyes of...

John Cena.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

A small smile crossed the redhead's face as she remembered how incredibly nice John had been that day. He'd been so different from the persona he displayed on TV; she'd seen a sweet, sensitive side of him that the fans didn't see. He'd been considerate enough to not pry and ask her what was wrong, but she'd told him nevertheless. He'd become furious, promising to hit Edge extra hard in the ring. 

Edge.

A frown replaced the smile on her face. Over the past few months, she'd become increasingly confused. He often snapped at her and was so different from the man he'd been when their relationship started. He'd changed so much...and certainly not for the better, obviously, as he'd been spending time with Trish. Trish, who used to be her best friend.

Her hazel eyes now narrowed. She was ready to get her revenge on Trish...and especially Edge. Noticing that John still had his arms around her, she pulled back slightly, looking up into his eyes.

"So...you want the championship belt back?"

"Hell yeah, woman."

"Thought so. Want to help me get a little revenge on Edge?"


	5. Chapter 5

Praying for Daylight

Chapter 5

Description: She loved him, and he loved her...or so she thought. When he turns on her, who will Lita turn to? Based on RAW 1/9/2006.

Disclaimer: Never owned them. Never have, never will. Sigh.

Distribution: E-mail to ask.

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates! Vince is going to mentioned in this chapter, though I personally hate his guts for what's been going on lately. I haven't watched WWE in a LONG time and have forgotten the intros and stuff, so I hope it isn't too bad.

* * *

_In the previous chapter..._

"So...you want the championship belt back?"

"Hell yeah, woman."

"Thought so. Want to help me get a little revenge on Edge?"

* * *

_One week later..._

Going to Vince with their idea for a new storyline was more nerve-wracking than either of them could possibly have imagined. But to their surprise, Vince loved the idea, knowing that the one between Edge and Lita was getting old.

As they exited Vince's office, John gave the redhead's shoulder a friendly squeeze.

"Ya up for this?" John asked her quietly. It had been exactly seven days since she'd caught Edge and Trish together, but she was still calm, cool and collected.

"I'm more than ready. I just hope he is," she replied, the twinkle in her eye causing John to chuckle.

"Well...I better go get ready for tonight." John hugged her quickly before heading off to his locker room, turning to watch her as she walked off to the one she was to be sharing with Edge.

For despite what was going on, Edge had been acting innocent with Vince for the past week, probably so he could dump Lita publicly.

Little did he know, that wasn't going to happen. John grinned before continuing down the hall.

* * *

"The following match is a Championship match, for the title of the WWE Champion. Making his way to the ring, the current WWE Champion from Toronto, Canada, accompanied by Lita...Edge!" 

Lita walked down the ramp by Edge's side, for once in her life enjoying the boos from the crowd. Little did the fans know that the smirk on her face wasn't the "I-don't-care" one she'd displayed on previous shows, but another one entirely.

She turned her eyes on Lilian Garcia expectantly.

"His opponent, from West Newbury, Massachusetts...John Cena!"

As John entered the ring and the match began, Lita slid out and to the side, pretending to cheer for Edge. Cena was obviously wrestling better than he ever had. Edge, however, countered with his own moves, knocking Cena to the mat. As John stood up, dazed, Edge grinned at Lita, gesturing for her to execute the Litacanrana...just as she had counted on. Lita got up on the turnbuckle and executed her move, not on John, but on her former boyfriend instead. The referee, who had been temporarily distracted by John, hadn't seen it at all. The fans cheered as Lita slid out of the ring and John FUed Edge and pinned him to pick up the win.

Lita walked up the steel stairs into the ring, smiling viciously at her ex-boyfriend as she gestured for a mike. John stepped to the side, holding his title belt.

"Well, well, well...look what we have here."

"Why, Lita? I've been a good boyfriend, I've kept you satisfied, I've treated you well...The least you could've done was make sure the belt stayed mine" Edge growled, his voice loud enough so the fans could hear.

That was so like him. Just the fact that he was on live television was enough for him to expose her as the bad guy and himself as the good.

Too bad he hadn't counted on the hidden cameras around the locker room.

"When will you ever learn? You never were the good boyfriend, were you? In fact, you couldn't even settle for a relationship based on commitment and loyalty, could you?" Lita seethed. "Maybe we should give the fans a glimpse of what you're _really_ like."

She suppressed a grin when the footage from the previous week began to roll. She had to admit it was a bit painful to watch, but it was worth the expression on his face and the loud boos from the fans.

"You see, Edge, you were right when you said it was time to move on to better things. You moved on to the better skank, and I moved on to a better man."

Edge smirked in an attempt to hide his shock. "And just what man would want you by his side, Li?"

Lita smiled then.

"The true WWE Champ...John Cena."


	6. Chapter 6

**Praying for Daylight**

**Chapter 6**

**Description:** She loved him, and he loved her...or so she thought. When he turns on her, who will Lita turn to? Based on RAW 1/9/2006.

**Disclaimer:** Never owned them. Never have, never will. Sigh.

**Distribution:** E-mail to ask.

**Author's Note:** Again, sorry for the lack of updates! I've been really busy with IB/AP exams...arghhhh.

* * *

_In the previous chapter..._

"You see, Edge, you were right when you said it was time to move on to better things. You moved on to the better skank, and I moved on to a better man."

Edge smirked in an attempt to hide his shock. "And just what man would want you by his side, Li?"

Lita smiled then.

"The true WWE Champ...John Cena."

* * *

Lita smirked, trying to hold back her laughter at the shock on Edge's face. John reached for her hand, tugging at it lightly before turning to exit the ring. Right before she was about to slide under the ropes, he stopped her with a look, holding the ropes open for her instead. Smiling slightly, she exited the ring and walked up the ramp with him, turning to face the fans and raise their arms in triumph before going backstage.

"That was great...really great!" Lita shrieked as soon as they were out of earshot.

John laughed, giving the redhead a hug. "Ya know, I think I'm gonna remember the look on Edge's face for a long time."

Lita smiled, looking up at her friend. "Thanks, John. Not just for this...but--"

"Don' worry about it. Ya want a drink?"

"Sure...diet Coke sounds great."

"Alrite. I'll get it and meet you back in the locker room."

"Okay."

John turned then, off in search of the vending machines. Lita stood where she was, watching him until he took a left and disappeared. She turned then and started down the hallway to the locker room she and John now shared.

"You little skank."

Lita turned, facing Edge, who had apparently just come backstage himself.

"What?"

"You know what I mean. You and Cena were screwing around my back the whole time, huh?"

"Who do you think--"

"I'm Mr. Money in the Bank, Li. So what I say, goes. I'm the WWE Champion."

Lita smirked. "No...John is. Or do you not remember getting pinned back there?"

Edge's eyes darkened almost immediately. He took a quick step toward the redhead, grabbed her by the hair and drew her close.

"Take that back."

"No, Edge. I'm through with being your shadow, your follower. That's Trish's job now. Well, that and sleeping around."

With a growl, Edge pushed the diva with all his might. As she smacked her head against the wall, Lita could taste the blood in her mouth. Edge grabbed her roughly and began to punch her relentlessly. The redhead cried out in pain. She'd been in matches with men before, but they'd always been careful not to hurt her too much. And now...

Edge smiled viciously at her as he grabbed a chair and hit her with it. She moaned as she lost her balance, falling onto the floor. Through her blurry vision, she could see him standing over her, ready to strike again.

"Get the hell away from her!"

She blinked, recognizing the voice, raising herself ever so slightly to see the new WWE Champion rush at Edge. He easily wrestled the chair away from the Canadian, tossed it to one side and began to punch Edge. He then executed an FU on the blonde, finally stepping away with a kick at the man.

"Don' touch her again. Ever. If you do, you'll hafta deal with me." John growled. Walking over to the diva, who was still lying on the floor, he bent down, touching her cheek gently. She looked absolutely awful. She had a cut on her forehead and he could see bruises starting to form all over her body.

"Li...you alrite?"

"I...I..." Lita tried to speak, but tears began running down her cheeks once more, forming a lump in her throat.

"It's alrite, babe...I've got ya." John picked the woman up gently, mindful of any injuries. Damn, she was small. He'd been in the ring with Edge before and knew it could be brutal. But someone Lita's size...that could just about kill her. He felt her whimper slightly and rest her head against his chest.

Glaring again at the prone Canadian, he walked away with Lita in his arms.


End file.
